Persona 3: Dealing with problems
by Firespun
Summary: Shinjiro catches a certain blue-haired guy in his room and gets pissed off. Contains: Spanking.


Shinjiro pushed open the door to the dorm for SEES members. He felt the warmth hit him, a noticeable contrast to the cool, night air. He made his way to the stairs, greeing people with only "Hey." and nothing else. He didn't even pause to talk to Akihiko, who sounded like he needed to tell him something.

He had cooked. He had wandered around town. He had gotten into a fight with some group of idiots that said they were tired of seeing him. (He didn't even know them!)) And, finally, he had to deal with some guy following him around. Turned out he had just mistaken him for someone else. Still, it was rather unnerving.

Needless to say, it had been a long day.

He trudged up the stairs, just fuckin' done. The day was over now, and he could be fucking glad about that. At least he could sleep now.

He made his way down the hall, towards his bedroom. He was tired, and though sleep was an enemy of his, the sight of his bed would be a welcome relief. As he grabbed the handle to his door and pushed it open, the sight of something else other than his bed made his eyes widen in surprise, before narrowing in anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

If looks could kill, this guy would've been dead ten times over. Shinjiro felt so wound up, rage building within him along with the urge to just beat the crap outta this guy. He probably sensed it too, that's why the normally unreadable face of this blue-haired guy had changed to fear and worry.

Shinjiro took several steps forward, closing the gap between him and the team leader, watching as he took several steps back, looking around as if hoping there was an other way out.

"What. The Hell. Are you doing. In. My. Room?!"

Shinjiro took several more steps toward the young man, crossing the space left between them within a few short steps. He reached out, his hand gripping the cloth of the young mans shirt and pulling him forward. The young man stumbled a bit, scared stiff for sure. Shinjiro didn't break eye contact with him though, and the young man looked too scared to try to break eye contact himself.

Shinjiro was clenching his jaw, feeling the rage boiling within him. He knew what he was in here for...he was digging through his stuff. A guy who came in from the streets, hanging out in the bad parts of town, dressed badly and with a bad attitude...he had to have secrets. He had no idea if the idiot Junpei had put him up to it or not, though he had a feeling he had.

He wasn't worried about that right now. He was worried about the young man whom he held by the front of his shirt, and the longer he stared at him, the longer he had the urge to beat the crap outta him. He turned his head, finally breaking eye contact, feeling the young man relax a bit, releasing the air he had been holding in his chest for a good while.

What was he doing to do? Beating the crap out of him wasn't going to do anything but just cause more trouble. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let him get off of this scott-free.

He scowled a bit at a thought that came to his mind. It was a memory, a humiliating one at that, back when he and Akihiko were still at the orphanage. The two were best friends, and, like any pair, caused a bit of trouble at the orphanage. What happened next was...

He turned to glare at the young man, who immediately tensed up underneath his gaze once more. He couldn't beat the crap outta him...but maybe...

This was going to suck for the blue-haired young man.

"C'mere." He ordered, as if the team leader had much of a choice, as Shinjiro still had him by the front of his shirt. He shut the door before dragging him over to his bed, taking a seat on it, his hands reaching forward and grabbing the front of the young man's pants.

"Shut up." He stated quickly, cutting off the intruder before he had a chance to question or protest, looking up slightly to see him close his mouth, swallowing hard. It was obvious that he was nervous...scared. Regardless of whether or not he knew what was coming, he knew that this was going to be bad for him.

Shinjiro watched the young man's face turn a bright red as he felt his pants and boxers drop to his ankles. He watched his mouth open, gasping in surprise, hands reaching down to cover his front.

Shinjiro grabbed his hand quickly, practically yanking the young man over his lap, adjusted him a bit, positioning him so his bottom was propped up and vulnerable. This was definitely a first time for Shinjiro, and he was wondering if it was the guy's first time too. He grimaced a bit, remembering the many times he was laying over someone's lap when he was much younger...

...at least it wasn't him on the receiving end this time.

Question was: How should he proceed?

He looked down at the young man over his lap, bared from the waist down. His hands were clenched nervously, no doubt realizing what was happening, his body tensed up, and his bare ass exposed to the cool air. Shinjiro couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush slightly. He DID have a half-naked guy over his lap.

He rested one hand on the young man's back, fingers gently pulling up the cloth to completely reveal the young man's ass.

He swallowed hard.

He gently rested his hand on the young man's backside, noticing how round they were, how pale it was compared to the rest of him.

He swallowed hard.

He could feel him squirming slightly, the two cheeks clenching nervously underneath his hand, anticipating, waiting for it to start, but wishing it wouldn't.

Dammit, why was this so hard?

He found that the younger he kept the blue-haired youth over his lap, the harder this got and the redder his face got. He took another hard swallow before raising his hand.

'Sorry, kid.' He thought to himself.

His hand came down with a loud clap.

He could feel the young man tense up over his lap, his eyes widening, his breath catching in his chest while Shinjiro's hand had left a slightly pink mark across the bare skin of his pale backside. Shinjiro watched the two cheeks clench slightly in response to teh first strike, to the stinging mark. Shinjiro couldn't help but notice how it bounced slightly when his hand collided with the flesh, and how the light-pink color looked good on the otherwise pale skin.

Shinjiro swallowed hard.

The front of his pants tightened.

Dammit...

He raised his hand once more and brought it down again. And again. And again.

His hand rose and fell in a slow, but steady pattern. each strike carrying the strength one develops when fighting with gangs and fighting the Shadows with axes. He could hear the young man over his lap yelp and whimper, feel him kick slightly and squirm, shimmying his hips side-to-side, clenching the cheeks as if hoping to absorb some of the pain from each spank. Shinjiro watched as the two cheeks bounced slightly with each strike, watched as the two cheeks gradually began to start off with a light pink, barely noticeable, but gradually began to grow brighter and more solid as the punishment continued.

It was a mesmerizing sight. The two cheeks bouncing underneath the firm, harsh punishment. The young man squirming over his lap, his voice, whining, yelping, protesting, gradually beginning to rise higher and higher as the punishment continued.

Dammit, Shinjiro hoped this...feeling wasn't going to be too noticeable.

"P-Please, stop!"

Shinjiro blinked, his hand suddenly freezing in mid-air as the words penetrated his thoughts. He didn't even realize that he had been doing this without thinking about it. The once pale skin was now a solid, warm pink. Shinjiro's hand was starting to sting a bit too, and Shinjiro could see that the young man's eyes were shining, brimming with tears as he turned to try to stare at Shinjiro with those pleading, helpless eyes.

Shinjiro felt bad for the Kid. He felt attraction. He felt adoration.

The guy was just too damn cute.

"No."

Shinjiro hoped that his voice was steady, that it didn't give away how he felt inside as his hand rose once more, only to fall down again and again.

The young man's voice was crying out, pleading, begging, and cracking as he neared sobs. Shinjiro could feel one hand gripping his leg tightly, pleading, desperate. The young man's legs were struggling, trying to kick, tangled and restricted by the cloth of his pants and boxers.

Shinjiro heard him beg. Plead. The punishing hand continued to fall down over the two cheeks.

Now they were turning a bright, hot red. It was beginning to really get to the young man, who was beginning to cry a bit, tears slipping past his eyes. It was getting to Shinjiro as well, though in an entirely different way.

He enjoyed this way too much.

It was another few moments before Shinjiro did stop, his hand resting on the two red and round cheeks, flushed a deep red from the punishment. Shinjiro could feel the heat coming off of them, and knew that the young man was in a lot of pain. He was going to have trouble sitting down for the next few days, and as he cried, Shinjiro felt himself in an awkward position.

What did he do now? At the orphanage they just sent them to their rooms or something when they were done. But he didn't wanna do that to the kid. His anger drained, vented upon the bare skin, he felt a need to...comfort him.

He let out a heavy sigh as he began to gently rub circles along his back, trying his best to comfort him in any small way. It was another few moments before the young man finished crying, now sniffling and letting out a few small whimpers. Shinjiro gave him a light (though probably still painful) pat to the young man's sore bottom.

"Up." He ordered.

The young man stood up, sniffling, wiping his face with the back of his arm, facing Shinjiro. At this view, Shinjiro could easily see his face, wet with tears, eyes watery, his face flushed red from embarrassment. He didn't even bother pulling up his pants, waiting for Shinjiro to command him once more, afraid to piss him off.

'...Cute...' Shinjiro thought, his face flushing red as well.

He was cute...fuckin' too cute.

Shiniro reached down, grabbing the young man's pants and boxers, pulling them up to his waist, feeling the sniffling guy tense up, letting out a whimper as the cloth brushed up against his sore ass. Shinjiro buttoned up his pants and zipped them up. He did this all wordlessly, and the young man didn't bother to struggle or protest, not daring to try it.

Finally, Shinjiro spoke.

"If I catch you going through my room again, you'll get the same punishment as you did now. Understand?"

The young man nodded.

"Then go."

He watched as the young man turned and hurried out of the room, smirking as he saw one hand reaching back to sorta rub at the sore rear as he hurried out. As he turned, raising his legs to rest his body on the best, Akihiko came in, looking...curious.

"Uh..hey, Shinjiro...what happened here?"

"Hmm...just dealing with problems. Why, what's up?"

"I was trying to tell you that I sent Him up here to get you. I figured you were in your room, and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies sometime tomorrow."

Shinjiro blinked in surprise.

"...Oops.."


End file.
